Nightfall
by Alsaya
Summary: Pasados varios años desde aquella trágica noche, el Avatar de la Luna despierta su sed de venganza contra todos los Solari y decide reaparecer ante ellos para dejar la huella que los Lunari merecen... Los recuerdos son lo único que le queda, igual que al Avatar del Sol.
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todo aquel que entre y lea; este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que probablemente tenga algunos errores o fallos n_nU espero que no me los tomeis en cuenta. Cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido y mm creo que no me olvido de decir nada.

PD- Los personajes son del League of Legends y pertenecen a **Riot**

* * *

Una suave brisa chocaba contra la piel de la mujer plateada que yacía sentada sobre las rocas. La noche cubría con su manto toda la geografía cercana y sólo la luz lunar era capaz de iluminar el lugar en el que se encontraba ayudada por el reflejo del lago que tenía frente a sí.

Decidió tumbarse, pensativa, y observar con mayor comodidad al astro que tenía sobre el cielo, tan enorme e intenso como lo era la Luna llena.

"Hereje… hereje…"

Repetía una y otra vez mientras que con su mano se acariciaba la frente y la marca que tenía sobre ella. Su expresión, melancólica, cambió hasta dejar ver una de completa molestia que se iba agravando cuanto más tiempo pasaba pensando.

"¡Ignorantes!"

_¿Acaso no es capaz de abrir los ojos a la realidad? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar mi decisión? _

Las imágenes del pasado viajaban por su mente como las balas lo hacen en un tiroteo, tan fugaces, tan letales, tan directas, que cualquier conclusión a la que llegase resultaría siempre dolorosa.

_No… Nunca hizo el intento de entenderlo…_

Y entonces escuchó a lo lejos las ruedas de lo que parecía ser un carromato tirado por caballos. Se levantó, y arropada por la noche, se acercó sutilmente a la situación de los desconocidos. Pocas veces podía reincorporarse a lo que ella conocía como 'mundo civilizado'.

"¡Fue increíble! Una combinación magnífica."

"La primera vez que coinciden y ganan… las casas de apuestas deben de estar a rebosar. ¡Deberíamos intentarlo para la próxima!"

Aquellos individuos… como todo campesino normal y corriente, hablaban de los asuntos más mundanos y cercanos al pueblo que había. Los combates del Instituto de la Guerra eran conocidos por todo Runaterra, y la emoción con la que se contaban las batallas entre sí despertaba el interés de la plateada que los acechaba ahora desde las sombras.

"Sí, después de todo, la señorita Crownguard sabe muy bien manipular la luz. Teniendo una compañera como Leona… "

_Leona… _

Hacía tanto tiempo que no recreaba ese nombre, y por mucho que lo intentaba mantener de lado siempre terminaba por caer en la tentación de pensar… qué es lo que le habría pasado, cómo le iría la vida... Un tabú que no se solía permitir propasar.

"… ¿te imaginas la de combinaciones que podrían hacer?"

Cerró los ojos. Ni la luz de la Luna podría amenizar la melancolía que empezaba a sentir con los recuerdos. Debía retener sus impulsos por irrumpir, por sonsacarles de la mejor forma que ella conocía lo que quería saber…

No. Más bien… quería forzarse a desconocer. Se mordió el labio para ello.

"¡Imagina que en su equipo también está la sheriff de Piltover! …da miedo sólo de pensarlo."

"Sí… nunca se les escapa nadie… ¡hacen un buen dúo!"

_¿Así que eso es lo que has estado haciendo?_

Las risas y el silencio se simultanearon entonces de forma natural, desquiciando a la elegida de la Luna, cuya paciencia empezaba a flaquear.

"Lo mejor es la cantidad de personas que se unen a la Liga, cada vez hay más representantes de todo Runaterra… Piltover, Demacia, los Solari, Frel-"

Al oírlo la mujer frunció el ceño. Lo que antes era nostalgia ahora se había tornado en odio. Un odio dirigido a aquellos que le habían destrozado la vida, dirigido a aquellos… a los ignorantes que alababan las proezas de una representante de ese 'pueblo' que nada tenía que ver con la realidad que ellos conocían, o por lo menos con la suya propia.

_Te lo has estado pasando bien… ¡¿verdad, Leona?!_

Los reflejos de luz en la superficie fueron cobrando vida poco a poco, a la par que se extendían en un baño luminoso rodeando al carromato, destellando a los caballos del carruaje que no tardaron en relinchar, inquietos, despegando sus pezuñas del suelo y dando tumbos asustados, deteniendo así su marcha.

Diana se estaba acercando.

"¡Ey! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué está pas-"

Y al salir del carro, finalmente la luz que los rodeaba, intensificándose cada vez más… explotó, como si los hilos luminosos que caían desde la Luna fuesen la mecha de una gran bomba natural. Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que los hombres difícilmente podrían expresar.

"Caballeros…"

Decía la plateada ya en frente del carromato. Los campesinos, cegados, apenas pudieron comprobar su identidad.

"…hay algo que quiero preguntarles, ¿serían tan amables de atenderme?"

Y entonces, empujando a los dos hombres hacia su interior, entró al carro. Con su otro brazo buscó el arma tan característica que la Luna una vez le hubo otorgado y la inclinó hacia ellos, hacia sus cuellos.

El símbolo de su frente ardía tras escuchar sus palabras, y aunque eso formaba parte del tabú… debía conocer la historia de los Solari que tan famosos parecían ser ahora, aquellos por los que había perdido todo, aquellos a los que prefirió Leona… Debía saber que es lo que había pasado con ellos en estos años de ausencia suya…

…

Una vez hubo acabado, se alejó del carromato a paso lento con la certeza de saber que ninguno la identificaría, ninguno la seguiría. La luz que emanó de su frente fue suficiente para disuadirlos… y de no haber sido así… el corte que les profirió en las piernas… hubiera tenido los efectos esperados para el caso.

Pero aquel no fue el único incidente que pasó allí en la noche. Aún había más… Aún quedaba alguien más por allí cerca.

·····

"Yo también te he echado de menos… _Leona_."

Decía con sarcasmo la plateada en la lejanía, completamente cubierta por la oscuridad que había en la entrada al templo.

"Pero ya es hora... de que una nueva Luna se alce."


	2. Cap I - Ecos

¡Hola! Aquí traigo otro capi que termine hace relativamente poco (asi que quizá tiene sus fallas).

Decir que me gustaría agradecer los comentarios ^^ es cierto cuando dicen que animan bastante x)

PD- Los personajes son del League of Legends, propiedad de **Riot**.

* * *

"¿Son esas tus últimas palabras?"

Decía mientras apretaba la hoja de su espada contra el cuello del anciano. Éste, intentaba zafarse como podía y liberarse del amarre que la plateada tenía ahora sobre sus ropas, sin llegar apenas a lograrlo.

"Yo… yo…"

"Tsk."

Soltó a su presa dándole la espalda, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando al hombre que cayó entonces de bruces contra el suelo, de golpe, atónito e incapaz de reaccionar ante la bondad que acababa de ver.

"E-es un milagro…"

Susurraba jadeando y tembloroso de forma casi imperceptible, mientras observaba la espalda de la plateada.

Desde hacía no mucho, la mujer bajo el amparo de una capucha irrumpió en el silencio del templo dejando inconscientes a cuantas personas yacían en el interior. Aquellos que lograron oponer resistencia mientas ella avanzaba, terminaron uno a uno bajo el filo de su espada. De los hombres, sólo al anciano predicador que había observado tan fatal escena dejó con vida y consciente, únicamente con el fin de 'jugar'. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eso él no lo sabía.

La mujer alzó su hoja y con suma rapidez arqueó el brazo hacia sus pies, cortando el aire en su recorrido. La sangre que permanecía en el filo salió despedida contra el suelo mientras el aire producía el sonido esperado.

"G-Gra-Gracias."

Y entonces se giró mirando fijamente al anciano, devorándolo involuntariamente con la mirada hasta que éste se la apartó. Se acercó ágilmente a él y adaptó su altura a la del caído, agachándose sin apoyar la rodilla en el suelo, con la espada aún blandida y alerta.

"Dime… ¿reconoces esto?"

En su mano izquierda atrapó la cara del hombre y la enderezó violentamente hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. La marca de su frente era lo que trataba de mostrar.

"Yo… no… Yo no…"

"¡Contesta!"

El grito que le profirió tuvo tal efecto que el hombre, en acto reflejo, intentando evitar a su agresora, agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

"¡No! ¡No lo reconozco!"

_Como pensaba, no me conoce… Ni sabe nada sobre mí, ni sobre la Luna…_

Temblando, se encogió tanto como pudo, y rodeó con los brazos sus rodillas mientras que con las manos sujetaba un colgante dorado. Ante tal reacción la Lunari se alejó, poniéndose en pie pero sin desviar su mirada de aquella alhaja.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Con la punta de su espada separó las manos de su presa lentamente, y cuando éste no le seguía el ritmo lo hacía con el filo a la fuerza, rasgándole, así hasta poder visionar el dorado que guardaba algo manchado de escarlata.

Era un collar, brillante y con la forma del Sol, el símbolo de los Solari. Algo que no le era del todo desconocido. Frunció aún más el ceño enfadada.

"¿Por qué te aferras a esa cosa?"

No contestó. Simplemente el miedo lo tenía ya en otro mundo, sumiso y dominado, incapaz de atender a las peticiones que la Lunari quería formularle. Sólo el temblor y los rezos que ahora versaba susurrando podían contestar a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

"Ignorante…"

_¿Hasta tan lejano sitio han llegado esos desgraciados? …Les mostraré de lo que la Luna es capaz…_

Volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda, y buscando el amplio foco de luz que caía desde el centro del techo del templo. Por el momento del día en el que se encontraban, el astro dejaba sus rastros de forma perpendicular con el edificio. Sólo derrochaba luz pura y nada más, ni una sola sombra podía vislumbrarse paralela en el suelo.

"No va a venir…"

Avanzó hacia el centro de ese foco, exponiéndose a la luz del Sol y cerrando los ojos, recordándola.

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esta calidez…_

"Ella no va a salvarte… "

…_¡Qué asco da!_

_Y _entonces escuchó cómo el anciano daba un paso, y después de este otro, y otro, pasando de la lentitud a la rapidez, jadeando, y por su tambaleo podía entender que aún seguía sumergido en el miedo.

No… precisamente el miedo es lo que le impulsaba a caminar, y no para huir.

Donde momentos atrás aguardaba el collar entre sus manos, ahora empuñaba con ambas un trozo de roca filoso, uno de tantos que quedaban esparcidos por el suelo del templo. La Lunari hubo causado desde su llegada tantos destrozos en la sala, que ni los bancos, ni las estatuas, ni las paredes quedaban ya iguales.

Aceleró el ritmo cada vez más y más hasta lanzarse desesperadamente contra la Lunari que yacía quieta en el centro. Y con la piedra apuntándola, gritó sin apenas control:

"¡AAAH!"

Un suspiro. Valió con un suspiro de la mujer para comprender lo rápido que el enfrentamiento se había decidido y terminado.

Se apartó mientras abría los ojos, posicionando así al anciano en su antiguo sitio, e hizo danzar su espada mortalmente. Fue un corte amplio, directo, un corte vertical que acabó con su vida en segundos dejando el cuerpo inerte tendido al Sol, iluminado y con el collar completamente destrozado.

"Un templo menos…"

Alzó su espada y volvió a cortar el aire para limpiarla. Caminó entonces hacia la salida, dejando atrás las ruinas de lo que quedaba del templo, y con ellas al anciano que predicaba. Su capucha volvería a ocultarla de la luz del Sol una vez más.

_Uno de muchos que faltan._

…

Dio varios pasos tras su salida, en monótono silencio y pensando en los hechos que acababa de revivir. Ninguna de sus acciones se asemejaría jamás a lo que aquellos desgraciados le hicieron. Hasta ahora, ella estaba teniendo más piedad de la que ninguna vez experimentó.

Y de sus palabras, las del anciano, comprobó que los Solari seguían sumergidos en mentiras, ahogando con ellas a cuantos fieles novatos les seguían desde lo lejos.

_Sus creencias están sucias… No han difundido lo que pasó aquella noche… Ni saben quién soy, ni que los Lunari existieron, ni que los herejes son asesinados… Ni que a su campeona le da todo exactamente igual._

Siguió caminando lentamente, paso a paso, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Con el templo ya lejano, sólo podía descender del Monte hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo y así poder seguir comprobando lo que ya sabía. Repetir la historia hasta que sus actos se hicieran eco por todo el mundo… y terminar con la cadena de templos emergidos que había aparecido.

Y entonces una risa llamó poderosamente su atención.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

Viró su cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando con su mirada al desgraciado que la perseguía. Agudizó sus sentidos y comenzó a caminar, poniendo especial atención a los sonidos que podría llegar atender en su avance.

Aquella voz venía de todas partes. Una voz grave y masculina.

"¿Realmente crees que así lograras lo que te propones?"

"…"

Ignoró sus palabras y continuó con su trayecto.

Su eco se sentía cercano con cada paso que avanzaba; hasta que finalmente Diana se detuvo. Se cruzó de brazos y se arrimó a la sombra de los árboles del camino para descansar, permaneciendo centinela en todo momento.

"¿Pretendes imponerte por encima de ellos… sin acabar con el mayor de sus orgullos…?"

El desconocido dejó la pregunta en el aire, inacabada, pero lo suficientemente formulada como para que la Lunari se percatase de su sentido. A fin de cuentas, siempre se trató de orgullo, y ellos tenían ahora mucho más que perder.

Logró el objetivo de provocarla.

"Déjame en paz."

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la cálida brisa que golpeaba ahora su rostro encapuchado y palpando la tensión de aquel sujeto que seguía sin aparecer, aquel sujeto que a la vez estaba por todas partes.

Con el viento la arena del suelo se levantó.

"¿Como la que ellos te dieron a ti? No… Pobre ilusa… Destapa ya esa mentira."

Suspiró nuevamente, separando ambos brazos y manteniendo su vista cegada. Movió como mejor pudo sus extremidades bajo la capa para poder así buscar la espada que ahora le urgía blandir.

"Guarda silencio necio, no sabes lo que hablas... Y esto es algo que no te incumbe."

La risa volvió a desbocarse por todas partes.

"Te equivocas. Yo he exaltado mi orgullo arrebatándoselo a otros… y lo estoy disfrutando. No como tú."

"¿…que lo estás disfrutando? ¿Acaso a ti te han traicionado? ¿Te han condenado?"

Y por fin, tras varios segundos de concentración y gracias al viento y a la arena, por fin comprendió dónde se hallaba aquel. Era sorprendente incluso hasta para alguien como ella el saber dónde se encontraba verdaderamente.

"No… Me han negado."

Abrió los ojos, y dando dos ágiles pasos hacia atrás, se acercó al árbol que la cobijaba, girándose; y con su espada en mano despidió un amplio corte con su hoja sobre él.

La misma risa que se hubo repetido en ocasiones anteriores volvía a hacerse presente.

La hoja curva de su espada yacía ahora clavada en la madera, pero lo más impactante fue lo que acababa de ver. El cuerpo del desconocido, oculto bajo una capucha y unas armaduras, se deshacía lentamente bajo el filo de su arma, desapareciendo con la arena y la brisa hasta llegar a perderse por completo con el viento. Sólo su eco permanecía intacto ante la plateada.

"… _el Instituto de la Guerra…"_

·····

Pasaron varios días y varias noches en las que la Lunari se replanteaba todo lo que pensaba. Hacía y deshacía sus esquemas, crecía y decrecía su rabia… Pero nunca, ni aún antes de aquel encuentro, nunca había tenido la idea de presentarse a la Liga. Eso supondría verse las caras con quien no quería, y labrarse la imagen que los Solari le habían negado.

"Visto así… No suena tan mal."


End file.
